1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to units that are used to purify hydrogen gas and isotopes of hydrogen gas in a fuel clean-up system of a nuclear reactor.
2. Prior Art Description
Nuclear fusion reactors produce various wastes as they operate. One such waste is the plasma exhaust. The plasma exhaust contains highly valuable hydrogen isotopes in addition to hydrogen and a variety of contaminants, such as oxygen, nitrogen, and carbon dioxide. Nuclear facilities use clean-up systems to recycle the hydrogen isotopes.
One widely used method of reclaiming hydrogen isotopes is through cryogenic rectification. However, the effectiveness of the cryogenic rectification can be improved if the impurities are separated from the hydrogen and the hydrogen isotopes. The removal of impurities is typically achieved by passing the subject gases through a hydrogen separator. A hydrogen separator contains a hydrogen permeable membrane made from a palladium alloy. The membrane is permeable to hydrogen and isotopes of hydrogen, but is non-permeable to contaminants. Thus, as the hydrogen and hydrogen isotopes pass through the hydrogen permeable membrane, these gases are separated from contaminants.
One of the most effective hydrogen separators available is the micro-channel separator manufactured by Power+Energy, Inc. of Ivyland, Pa. The workings of this separator are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,396,385 and its progeny. However, such hydrogen separators are not specifically designed for use in nuclear reactor clean-up subsystems. In such subsystems, there are extreme temperature fluctuations as the subsystems are brought on and off line. Such temperature fluctuations can cause slight deflections in the structure of a traditional hydrogen separator that can reduce its effectiveness and compromise its integrity over time. Any possible compromise of integrity is unacceptable when applied to a subsystem of a nuclear reactor.
A need therefore exists for an improved hydrogen separator that is better designed for use in a nuclear reactor subsystem, wherein the hydrogen separator is more robust and less susceptible to damage from thermal fluctuations. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.